Bad Ischl, la ciudad de las confesiones
by Ishbel
Summary: Scorpius viaja con sus padres a Austria y allí descubre que el sentimiento que había tenido durante años por ella, seguía intacto. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Aquel viaje inolvidable del fórum El Escorpion Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el __**Reto: Aquel viaje inolvidable **__del fórum El Escorpion Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)_

** Bad Ischl, la ciudad de las confesiones.**

Bad Ischl , una ciudad balneario ubicada a las orillas del río Traun en Austria es el destino de Scorpius Malfoy.

Tanto Astoria como Draco llevaban planeando el momento desde que Scorpius nació.

La idea de concertarle un matrimonio a su único hijo no agradaba a Draco, pero la insistencia de Astoria en que al menos se le presentase a Scorpius la posibilidad de elegir entre maravillosas damas preseleccionadas por ella misma no se le hacía tan horrible.

Scorpius podría elegir, y estaba seguro de que cualquier mujer a la que Astoria le diese el visto bueno sería la apropiada para él.

Mientras que Draco y Astoria especulaban sobre su futura nuera, Scorpius permanecía en la ignorancia, únicamente centrado en lo que más le gustaba, volar.

Durante la estancia de Scorpius en Hogwarts, muchos ojeadores le habían ofrecido ostentosas ofertas .Él fue el mejor buscador de Slytherin y quizás el mejor de todo Hogwarts, ni siquiera el mismísimo hijo de Harry Potter, Albus, podía arrebatarle la snith dorada.

Pero Scorpius se mantenía indeciso. Todavía no se había decantado por ningún equipo y eso en él era extraño puesto que por lo general es un hombre con ideas claras y decisiones rápidas. Pero su futuro era algo que le hacía meditar y pensar por días cada paso a dar.

Fue así como Astoria le convenció para ir a Austria. Scorpius debía pensar, y que mejor forma de pensar que irse de vacaciones?

-Draco querido, date prisa. El traslador se activará en unos minutos.- Avisó Astoria a su marido con insistencia, mientras que Scorpius se mantenía sentado en su sillón mordiéndose las uñas ajeno a la voz de su madre.

-Scorpius ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te muerdas las uñas?- Empezó a reprenderle ahora su madre, que había centrado su atención en él.

-Muchas, madre.-Respondió el con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Pues entonces recuérdalo y no lo hagas, no eres un bebé.-Respondió esta.

-Ya estoy listo.-Anunció Draco entrando al fin en la sala.

-Al fin.-Suspiró Astoria.

Scorpius se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su madre.

-Deberías calmarte madre, vamos de vacaciones.-Le recordó.

Bad Ischl impresionó a Scorpius nada más pisar sus tierras, el lugar no tenía nada que ver con los países que Scorpius había visitado hasta ese momento.

-Maravilloso…-Suspiró Astoria a su lado.

-Querida, ¿Nos vas a decir ya donde nos hospedaremos?- Tengo hambre, se quejó Draco.

-Claro, estamos en un hotel próximo a la Kaiservilla.-Sonrió Astoria a su marido, colgándose a la vez en su brazo.

-¿La qué?-Preguntó Scorpius algo confundido.

-La Kaiservilla, hijo, fue la antigua residencia de verano de la familia imperial Astro-húngara. Aquí.-Dijo Astoria, señalando a todas partes.-Es donde Francisco José prefirió a Sissi antes que a Nené.

-Astoria, dudo que a Scorpius le interesen este tipo de historias.-Dijo Draco dando el tema por zanjado.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los padres de Scorpius decidieron ir a asearse a su habitación mientras que Scorpius por otro lado decidió hacer turismo por su propia cuenta.

Scorpius paseó entre las calles, mezclándose con la gente común, observando cada pequeño detalle y maravillándose de una cultura que no tenía nada que ver con la suya propia.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del río decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera que lo bordeaban tras los cuales había un paseo por el que numerosos transeúntes caminaban absortos en sus propias vidas, a Scorpius le gustaba imaginar la vida de las personas con las que se cruza, las observa y luego hace su propio juicio. Le resulta divertido.

Fue mientras que observaba a un viejo anciano pescando desde el puente cuando se fijó en ella.

La mujer en cuestión tenía un cabello castaño con destellos rojizos y rebelde que se alzaba con la fresca brisa. Escondía sus ojos tras la lente de una cámara réflex y estaba arropada por una gabardina beis que se ajustaba a su figura.

Scorpius no podía dejar de mirarla, la tez pálida de su rostro, le tenía hipnotizado, fue solo un instante, pero parecía como si permaneciese durante horas admirándola.

No era una belleza arrebatadora, de hecho era una belleza clásica, intentando pasar desapercibida, fue por eso por lo que Scorpius se fijó en esa mujer.

La mujer sacaba fotos al paisaje, y cuando no lo hacía perdía su mirada en el horizonte, marcando su rostro por una tierna sonrisa que le cautivó todavía más.

No estaban cerca, pero Scorpius podía apreciar ciertas cosas con claridad.

De repente, la mujer empezó a caminar y para alivio de Scorpius, no se alejaba, si no que se acercaba más a su posición.

En tanto que ella se acercaba, Scorpius permanecía en su debate interno, nunca había tenido que acercarse a una mujer, por lo general ellas se acercaban a él y le buscaban, pero ella…no parecía como las demás y tampoco quería perderla de vista…

Fue en el momento justo en el que ella pasó por su lado cuando él se armó de valor y la sostuvo del brazo, nervioso por el momento en que sus ojos al fin se cruzasen.

-¡EH!-Se giró ella sorprendida hacia él…y entonces vio sus ojos, y entonces empalideció.

-Weasley…

-¿Malfoy?-Preguntó desconcertada.

-Weasley…-Volvió a murmurar él.

-Si, si, soy Weasley puedes dejar de repetir mi apellido y decirme porqué todavía sujetas mi brazo?-Le instó ella.

Scorpius parpadeó todavía en shock por los acontecimientos y la soltó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó ella mientras guardaba su cámara en el bolso.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.-Respondió al fin Scorpius reaccionando.- Pensaba que estarías rodeada de libros de leyes, preparándote para trabajar en el Ministerio.

-Y yo pensaba que tú estarías por ahí colgado de alguna escoba.-Respondió ella algo molesta.

-Pues no…-Respondió el también algo molesto e irritado.

-Pues ya ves…-Respondió ella con intención de darse la vuelta y olvidar que se había cruzado con él.

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Enemigos por naturaleza? En realidad no habían empezado así, de hecho lo hicieron siendo amigos. Durante los 4 primeros cursos en Hogwarts lo fueron, grandes amigos, pero fue entonces cuando Scorpius lo fastidió todo.

A Rose le gustaba un chico, Lorcan Scamander, uno de los gemelos, hijo de Luna Lovegood.

El día que Rose se lo confesó a Scorpius el reaccionó de una forma inesperada, en ese mismo día acudió a Lorcan, un buen amigo suyo de Slytherin y le convenció para empezar a salir con una de las chicas que estaban en su punto de mira…Siempre se había debatido entre Lily Potter y Rose…Pues Scorpius la ayudó a inclinar la balanza hacia Lily.

Rose no lo supo hasta unos meses después, hablando con Lorcan, de lo feliz que era con Lily y de lo agradecido que le estaba a Scorpius por ayudarle a decantarse.

Ese día Rose hizo cruz y raya en su relación con Scorpius. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra a pesar de los numerosos intentos de él por remediarlo.

-Espera Weas…Rose.-Volvió a insistir Scorpius, sujetándose esta vez a la mano izquierda de ella.

-¿Qué?- Se giró ella de nuevo bruscamente y deshaciéndose de su agarre de nuevo.

-Yo…

-¿Tú qué?-Preguntó ella con sequedad.

-¿Por qué me huyes?- Le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndola.

-No huyo de ti, eso significaría tenerte temor, solo quiero alejarme porque solo el verte me desagrada.-Dijo dura.

-¿Es que nunca vas a olvidarlo?-Preguntó el enfadado y dolido.

-¿Qué?-Rose boqueó…de nuevo ese tema…pensó.

-Es que estabas tan enamorada de él Rose? Tanto te dolió el verle con Lily?-Preguntó Scorpius acercándose a ella.-¿Todavía le quieres?-Preguntó esta vez más cerca del rostro de ella perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto había echado de menos durante años.

-¿Qué te importa?-Consiguió decir ella enfadada pero perdida ante la cercanía de Scorpius.

-Siempre me importaste…-Murmuró el más cerca todavía.

-No mientas…-Suspiró ella.

-Es verdad…-Dijo el alzando su mano, deseosa de tocar la suave y tersa piel de ella.

-¡NO!-Gritó enfadada apartando la mano de Scorpius con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso cuando lo único que hiciste fue buscar mi infelicidad? Sabías que me gustaba…mucho y tú que sabías que el también sentía algo le alejaste de mi aposta. Despreciable, me das asco.

Scorpius estaba alterado, enfadado, le daba igual hacer un espectáculo en ese lugar todavía le carcomían los hechos de hace años…Todavía seguían ahí esos sentimientos y por primera vez estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar.

Sujetó a Rose por los hombros con fuerza, impidiéndole soltarse por mucho que hiciese fuerza con sus manos contra su pecho.

-De verdad fuiste tan tonta Rose… ¿Lo sigues siendo?

-Suéltame.-Forcejeó ella.-No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando como me insultas.

-¡Rose, joder para!-Gritó, haciendo más fuerza en sus hombros y acercándola todavía más.-¿Por qué estás tan ciega? ¿Por qué nunca has pensado que si hice lo que hice fue porque no podía verte con otro que no fuese yo?

Y al fin, después de tantos años Scorpius lo dijo. El secreto más grande de todos, el que nunca reveló a nadie…

Lo hizo en Bad Ischl, la ciudad en la que Francisco José eligió a Sissi y no a Nené.

-Tú… ¿Qué?-Consiguió decir Rose, dejando de forcejear y centrando su atención en los ojos de Scorpius buscando la mentira.

-Sí, Rose…Sé que fui un estúpido egoísta, pero …Cuando me lo confesaste, cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Lorcan, no pude soportar el dolor…al saberlo solo quería hacerte tanto daño como tú me lo habías hecho con esa confesión…quería que sintieses lo mismo que yo…si yo era desgraciado viendo como tú corazón pertenecía a otra persona entonces creí justo que tú recibieses lo mismo…Fui un niño estúpido Rose, no lo pensé, ahora me arrepiento.

-Suéltame…-Pidió Rose con la voz calmada y mirando al suelo, Scorpius lo hizo.-Imposible.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-Rose sé que no me porté bien! Te pedí perdón joder…porque no podía soportar la idea de no tenerte ni siquiera como amiga…¿Es que nunca podrás entenderme y perdonar a un tonto niño que estaba enamorado?

Rose miro a Scorpius con atención. Le echaba de menos, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la simple idea de que él podía haber sentido algo por ella… Y ahí estaba ahora, frente con frente escuchando de sus propios labios "un tonto niño que estaba enamorado"

-Di algo…-Pidió Scorpius.

- No lo entiendo, no puedo creer lo que me dices…-Susurra Rose, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta el sorprendido.

-El gran Scorpius Malfoy enamorado de Rose Weasley… No me lo creo, definitivamente no. ¿A qué juegas?

-Definitivamente tonta.-Concluyó Scorpius y antes de que Rose pudiese replicar la cogió entre sus brazos y lo hizo, la besó.

Rose estaba sorprendida, pero tampoco se apartó, se reconfortó entre los brazos del hombre que una vez había sido su amigo…y fue besada.

-¿Me crees ahora?- Preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa ladeada ya que Rose todavía no le había cruzado la cara por atreverse a eso, y seguía en sus brazos.

-Pero…-Empezó a hablar ella sin deshacerse de los confortantes brazos de Scorpius alrededor de su cintura.-Dijiste que estuviste enamorado… ¿Por qué me has besado?

Scorpius la miró con intensidad, y se acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Rose pero sin tocarlos.

-Hoy he descubierto…-Susurró entre sus labios.- Que nunca dejé de estarlo.-Y volvió a besarla.

En esa tarde, en el precioso pueblo de Bad Ischl , Scorpius logró convencer a Rose de sus sentimientos a base de besos, y también a base de besos logró hacer entender a Rose algo que ella se había negado a si misma siempre. Que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

**6 años después**

Scorpius y Rose volvieron a Bad Ischl, donde todo empezó. Paseando entre los jardines de la Kaiservilla alejándose del grupo de turistas con los que habían vuelto.

-Todavía no puedo dejar de reír, recordando la fiesta que dio aquí tú madre para presentarte a 12 chicas impresionantes y su cara de desconcierto cuando te vio llegar conmigo de la mano.-Comentó Rose mientras acariciaba una de las rosas que había a su alrededor.

-No le gustan mucho las sorpresas.-Se carcajeó Scorpius abrazando a Rose por la espalda mientras ella olía una flor.

-Te estaban buscando una mujer.-Dijo Rose girándose entre los brazos de Scorpius para encararle.

-No habían pensado que yo mismo podría buscar y atrapar a una por mi mismo, y eso que soy buscador…es mi trabajo.-Se carcajeó y Rose le acompañó con las risas.

A lo lejos de ellos se escuchaban los murmullos de turistas, algunos sorprendidos ante la magnitud del palacio expresando su asombro con un "Oh My God" y otros sacando a fotos a cada columna y ladrillo y reprendiendo a toda aquella persona que se entrometiese en su camino con un "Apártate de ahí estoy quitando una foto".

Rose y Scorpius decidieron perderse por el jardín hasta dejar de escuchar el murmullo incesante de las personas.

Llegaron a una preciosa fuente de mármol protegida entre los árboles y oculta a todos los demás menos a ellos mismos. Ambos se sentaron al pie de la fuente, escuchando el correr del agua y reconfortándose de la plenitud del momento.

-Me alegro tanto de que me convencieras de volver.-Sonrió Rose apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

-Yo me alegré de que te dejaras convencer.- Dijo Scorpius devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tras la visita al palacio, y la parada para comer en un Restaurante en el que ambos decidieron probar la Frittatensuppe. Llegaron a la orilla del río Traun donde una vez, hacía tiempo Scorpius se había declarado.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco y empezaron a ver las fotos que habían sacado durante el día, fue al atardecer, cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse entre las altas montañas cuando Scorpius lo hizo…

-Cásate conmigo.-Dijo.

Rose se sorprendió, incapaz de articular palabra, demostró su sorpresa al dejar su boca abierta.

-Rose, solo tienes que decir que sí, no es tan difícil vamos mueve esos labios y no me dejes con la intriga todo el día.

-Pero…-Rose se disponía a hablar por fin tras el shock pero Scorpius no le dejó.

-Solo di si.-Volvió a insistir él.

Rose absorta en los ojos de Scorpius y todavía sorprendida, solo asintió y eso fue suficiente.

Desde ese mismo instante Scorpius y Rose empezaron seguir su propia filosofía de vida, siendo felices, alejándose de todas aquellas presiones y preocupaciones que les habían perseguido. Desde aquel momento en el que el sol se escondió entre las montañas.

Estarían juntos. Viviendo el momento (Carpe Diem).


End file.
